worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Lun Ekranoplan Rifts
Background Designed by the Sovietskii to help defend its coasts the Lun was a massive craft. Capable for it's job, it is still a large target for those that oppose it thus it is usually escorted by any nearby stationed Power Armour or Aircraft when on patrol Model Type - Lun Ekranoplan Class - Ground Effect Vehicle Transport Crew - 15 SDC By Location Fuselage - 1500 Wings (2) - 700ea Tailplanes (2) - 400ea Main Engines (8) - 900ea Back Up Engines (4) - 500ea Nose - 800 Cockpit - 300 Missile Launchers (6) - 250ea A/C Turrets (2) - 250ea AR - 10 Armour - stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Water Surface/Flying - 550kph maximum Altitude - 5m in ground effect mode or 7500m in flight Range - Could operate autonomously indefinitely dependent on teh crew endurance limitations. Craft has 5 days of stores onboard however. Statistics Height - 19.2m Length - 73.8m wingspan - 44m Weight - 286 tonnes Cargo - 100 tonnes (missiles,stores, ammunition) Power System - 8 x Kuznetsov NK-87 nuclear turbines, 4 x back up nuclear turbines Cost - millions or credits Weapons Weapon Type - Guided Missiles (6, mounted pairs) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 240km Damage - 3d6x100 Rate Of Fire - one at a time Payload - 1 per launcher Bonuses - +3 to strike Weapon Type - Twin 23mm autocannon turrets (2) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 2000m Damage - 2d4x10+10 per burst Rate Of Fire - Payload - 100 bursts each Bonuses - +2 strike Systems of Note Nuclear powered - Life of the power supply varies anywhere from 5-20 years depending on specific manufacture. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 2 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 12 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 400 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, plasma and magical fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto seveal hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, altimiter, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Smoke and Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 12 (18 on cs aircraft) charges of smoke each create 60ft area of smoke behind the craft. Chaff and flare (12 charges each, 18 on CS aircraft) give the craft a 75% chance of confusing radar guided (chaff) and heat deeking (flares) causing them to lose lock and miss their target. Fly by Wire/Light Control systems - If the craft takes more than 50% damage the systmes may fail (30% chance with fly by wire, 60% chance with fly by light). Lost of the control system gives a penalty to teh pilot of -50% to all piloting rolls to maintain control of the aircraft. While functioning the systems give a bonus (+10% for fly by wire, +20% for fly by light) to all piloting rolls. Radar - Can identify upto 72 and track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 150 miles (240km) Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 150 miles. Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 150 miles (240km). Can target up to 12 targets at once. Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 500 miles (800km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km) for emergency back-up. Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 30 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the nuclear power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Internet Articles Wikipedia